


Eye Of The Beholder

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne hates her new glasses. Arthur really, really doesn't. ;)</p><p>For the inception_kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=30281051#t30281051">Arthur. Sweating out of his shirt. Panting. Gritting his teeth. Nails digging into his palms. Anything to control himself. And. Not. Ravish. Ariadne. Wearing. Those. Glasses.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Of The Beholder

Given how many tiny scale models Ariadne made, it was inevitable that she would need glasses. Arthur noticed her squinting first, but it was only natural that he would. Besides the work that they did together, they had started dating several months after the Fischer job ended. "I think you need to get your eyes checked," he mentioned one day. She had been rubbing at her eyes and complaining about eyestrain after staring at her CAD program for a few hours. During her work at the university, she could have gone all day without feeling any ill effects, but that wasn't the case now. Ariadne had given in, and she felt utterly silly with these black metal frames. Oh, sure, she could see so much better now. It had turned out that she had astigmatism in both eyes, and the models and CAD designs now looked like they razor sharp corners. It was the difference between regular TV and HDTV, really.

She was self conscious, though. She felt silly, like a child playing at being a grown up. Arthur stared at her a lot in the office suite they were renting, which did nothing to alleviate the awkward feeling. She tried smiling at him, but he only looked away as he mumbled.

Stupid glasses. If she didn't need them to see, she would just get rid of them.

Arthur, for his part, couldn't answer because he was trying hard to keep control. He had thought she was attractive before the glasses, but she was next to impossible for him to resist now. She was always so focused on her work that she never really noticed him looking at her so much. With the glasses on, she was so much more aware of him, and he was that much more aware of her.

He wished the others were elsewhere, instead of pacing back and forth in the office space as they worked. He tracked Ariadne's movements, the way her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she balanced the tiny bits of cardboard until the glue set. There was no reason for it, but he found himself walking back and forth past her workspace just to catch a glimpse of her. It was tempting fate, and he kept his hands balled into fists at his sides, teeth grit. He could be a professional. He _was_ a professional. He had faced down gunmen in reality and in dreams, never breaking a sweat. He could handle this. He could deal with this attraction. Arthur wasn't a slave to his hormones, after all. He would be able to control himself. If he had little bloody half moons in his palms from how tight his fists were, so be it. That was a small price to pay.

Arthur ignored Eames' knowing smirk and kept up with his research on their latest job. The forger was doubling as an extractor on this one, as their current extractor was low on experience. He had come highly recommended by someone Eames had worked with before, and he was a reasonable enough fellow. He was being careful and paid good attention to detail, something Arthur normally would have agreed with.

For now, he just wanted everyone out out of the office suite.

Eames and their extractor left in the late afternoon. It was easy enough to ignore Eames' snide remarks as he usually did. Arthur simply had research to do. And if he happened to pass by Ariadne's workspace as he did so, there wasn't necessarily any hidden meaning to that. It was a small office suite. They passed each others' work spaces every time they went to the bathroom or kitchenette, after all.

Ariadne looked up when he passed by her workspace for the fifth time in ten minutes, looking agitated. "Arthur?" she asked, looking up uncertainly. He approached her desk but was still just outside of arm's reach. "Are you okay?"

Arthur's gut had been in knots all day, and the sight of her blinking up at him innocently made him snap. He leaned over the desk abruptly and grasped her face in his hands, kissing her with all the ardor he had been trying to hide all day. After a moment's shock, Ariadne found herself responding, her arms winding around his shoulders tightly. The frames bumped into the bridge of her nose and her forehead, and she knew the lenses would be smeared with the foundation she was wearing. It didn't matter, and she detached one arm to remove the glasses from her face.

"Don't," he whispered when he felt the frame shift past his forehead. "You're irresistible when you wear those."

"Seriously? They're geeky and awful and..."

"I want you so bad," Arthur said, voice heavy with need as he layered kisses over her face and jaw, hands sliding down the sides of her neck to her shoulders. "It so hard to last this long when all I wanted to do was drag you into a room with a lock on it."

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment and desire, Ariadne looked up at him through those glasses she hated but he seemed to like so much. "Really?" she asked, her voice coming out more like a breathy squeak.

He merely dragged one of her hands down so she could check his growing response. "Really."

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I thought these looked awful on me."

"God, no," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. The way their tongues tangled in the kiss left no room for argument, and Ariadne smiled against his mouth. "What?"

"In that case, I should've had my eyes checked a long time ago."

He kissed her again, pulling her up and out of her chair so that she was flush against him. He had his arms around her, unable to get enough of the feel of her finally there. Arthur tugged at the knot holding her scarf in place and sent it flying somewhere behind her. Following his lead, Ariadne started attacking the buttons of his shirt and his belt. Doing their best to keep their mouths connected in the kiss, they undressed each other and tossed the clothes aside. Arthur broke the kiss for air, then began to layer kisses across her cheeks.

"Ariadne," he began, threading his fingers through her hair. She tilted her head back, exposing her throat to him. He pressed his lips against her pulse and touched his tongue to her skin as one hand trailed down the curve of her spine. "I want you so much," he moaned against her skin.

"As much as I want you, Arthur," she said, voice breathy with need as she raked her nails down his back.

He moved his free hand to cup a breast, fingers rolling around the peaked nipple. He could almost smell her arousal building, and his own breath caught. Arthur bent down to take her breast into his mouth, sucking gently and touching the tip of her nipple with his tongue. Ariadne let out a moan and clutched at his shoulders for balance. He slid his hand down her stomach and then between her legs, probing gently. Her entrance was slicked and wet, and she whimpered softly as he slid a finger into her. "Arthur," she gasped, clutching at him. He dragged his wet fingertip across her clit, making her breath catch and her hips jerk against him. "There," she said, running a hand down his back. He moved his finger over her clit in circles, sucking a little harder on her breast. "Oh god, yes," she moaned, arching into him. "Like that, there, oh god, there, there, please..."

She came with a sharp cry, fingers digging into his shoulder and hip. Arthur kept going, switching to suckle her other breast. Ariadne clenched down hard around his fingers when he pushed them into her soaked core, and she tried to grasp hold of him and stroke him in turn. It was easier for her when he shifted to kiss her again, tongues tangling together as if their lives depended on it. He backed her up slowly against her desk, then moved to lift her up over it. Ariadne spread her legs wide in front of him and helped guide him inside of her. His thrusts were hard and deep, mouth over hers and a hand at her back for balance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together. Arthur made soft grunts deep in his throat as he moved, and Ariadne couldn't help but gasp and moan at the feel of him inside of her. "I'm gonna," he groaned, trying to pull out of her.

"Don't you dare," she whimpered. "I'm close," she gasped, tightening her legs around his waist. Her entire body was tightening, starting to shake, and Arthur came with a strangled groan. He kept thrusting into her until she came again, nearly collapsing in his arms.

After a moment, Arthur lifted his head. "Oh. Um. I hadn't planned this."

Ariadne couldn't help but smile at him. "I figured that much."

He looked around for something to clean them up with, and Ariadne started laughing. It was just so very _Arthur_ to be concerned about her welfare first, or to think about details like that. She volunteered her scarf, and trembled slightly as he moved between her thighs. His touch was gentle, almost reverent, and her breath caught to see his bent head against her thigh. Arthur looked up, a smoldering expression in his eyes. "I owe you a new scarf."

"Do that again and I won't care," she replied with a grin. She pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. "I already don't care about these."

"Dinner tonight?" Arthur asked, standing to kiss her again.

"Definitely," Ariadne agreed with a wide smile. She couldn't wait for a repeat performance. Maybe glasses weren't so awful after all.

The End


End file.
